


Welcome to Sky-Lo Park

by Movie Adaptations (AnoniMiss)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child, F/M, Instant Parents, Mystery, Reylo Baby?, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoniMiss/pseuds/Movie%20Adaptations
Summary: When Ben Solo discovers his Grandfather’s vintage  droids 30 years after the tragic destruction and massacre of Skywalker Land, inspiration strikes and he decides to finish what his Grandfather started. With almost eight years of  trial and error and the help of Dr. Allen Snoke, a geneticist engineer, he reopens the - newly named, Sky-lo Park - featuring the most advanced droid human interactive attractions.Sky-Lo Park has been up and running successfully for a five years now and the droids continue to be advanced beyond expectation, but it’s not enough. With a new, and even more, technologically advanced attraction underway everything is not what is seems. Secrets and hidden agendas are uncovered as the park threatens to repeat history.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, dameron - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A few months back I posted this work but took it down after realizing it could use some revamping. 
> 
> I apologize to anyone who remembers and was in the midst of reading it. I know first hand what it feels like to have found something of interest to read only for it to be removed or discontinued, but I definitely got ahead of myself with the whole idea behind this fic and lost my mojo. This concept and genre is something I've never experimented with before but always wanted to. 
> 
> Now, I'm back and feeling a tad bit more confident with my writing and the way I want to tell this story. So I hope previous readers will forgive me and new/all readers will enjoy!

Screams and blasts could be heard from all over. Stepping out into the fray of panicking people, he watched on as droids pointed blasters at innocent humans beings begging for their lives.

Right on schedule he thought.

The man hurriedly ran from the throng of chaos to the safety of Skywalker Park’s home base building. The building which housed the control center of all Skywalker Park’s attractions.

Running down the basement stairs and to the left he entered the control room that strongly reeked of oil and powder. Coming to a stop in front of the first row of ornate black desk he said, “Th- the order has been given, sir” slowly catching his breath. 

“Good. Good. Project order 66 will serve us well in the future. It will only take patience now. Then our time will come to finish what young Skywalker started.”

* * *

**40 years later**

She can hear noises. Water dripping. A beeping. A beeping that seems to simultaneously sound with the pounding inside her chest. 

Her eyes move rapidly behind her eyelids before opening them for the first time. She looks around at her surroundings. Everything is new but not unknown. She’s able to spot everything in the room as her eyes squint to adjust to the low lighting.

She doesn’t understand why she’s here in what looks to be a lab.

Or why a cloaked man is looking at her with piercing dark yellow eyes.

“Good. Good.” The man says. “It seems our patience was well worth the wait.”

He turns to the girl with a cheshire cat grin and says, “Welcome and rise K-Y-L 1.”


	2. Chapter 1: Sky-Lo Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this story Ahch-To will be tropical

“Sky-Lo Park, is home to the most advanced droid human interactive attractions and amusement park in the world. Located on Isle Ahch-To in the center of the Tropics Sea, Its advanced technology and success has made it unlike any other theme park ever made and experienced.” The smooth velvety voice of C-3PO radiates through out the heart of the welcome center.

“Owned by the Skywalker-Solo’s, Sky-Lo Park has made it’s grand reopening five years ago. The original park, Skywalker Land, started by the infamous robotic engineer, Anakin Skywalker, ran successfully for 21 years until its fatal end in 1988.

Now, Anakin’s Grandson, Ben Solo, owns the park with his family. And continues to operate the it while, also, creating newly advanced designed attractions for visitors like you.” He concludes with happy tone.

Ben Solo watches from the far wall as C-3PO relays the customary history segment of Sky-Lo Park to the new group of visitors. Made up of mostly children and their parents, he watches as they hang on to the robots every word.

C-3PO as annoying as he can be; is truly a treasure, being one of two of the only surviving droids from Skywalker Land times. Ben remembers how he has been in his family for as long as he can remember.

Ben’s uncle, Luke Skywalker, twin brother of his mother, fixed him up and made him shiny and new. His mother said C-3PO made a fine addition to the family until they discovered his know-at-all attitude and too realistic frantic anxiety levels.

Annoyed and figuring he’ll do well entertaining and giving facts rather than carrying about at home all day, Ben decided to put him at the front of the welcome center; guiding and giving tours. A decision he’s proud of he must admit. It’s a good fit for him.

Ben’s attention turns back to the group as one of the children asks, “What happened at Skywalker Land? Why did it burn?”

C-3PO turns his golden robotic body towards the little boy with smooth maneuvering as he simply states: “There was a droid malfunction.”

The adult with the little boy, which Ben assumes is the boy’s father speaks up and asks quite skeptically, “well, what’s preventing that from happening again?”

Ben takes that as his cue to make himself known. Effectively cutting off what would be C-3PO’s response. Introducing himself, he says, “Hello, I’m Ben. The owner. I can assure you every precaution has been taken to ensure everyones safety. We have the best engineers on staff and history surely will not be repeating itself.” He finishes confidently. 

The boy’s father grunts not entirely convinced. However, Ben doesn’t get to reassure him any further as his phone rings.

“Excuse me.” He says. He gestures for C-3PO to continue with his tour.

Noticing it’s his mother calling, he walks away to get some privacy before answering, “hello, mother.”

_Hi, Benny!_

Sighing, Ben rolls his eyes at the nickname his mother insist on calling him, particularly when she wants something.

“Yes, mother. What is it now?” He asks exasperated running his hand over his face.

 _Now that’s no way to talk to your mother Ben Solo._ Feigning disappointment over the phone.

Now it's _Ben Solo._ He shakes his head. Responding, “Yes, Mother?” Getting impatient.

 _Fine. Rose called. She said something is wrong with one of the AT-AT bots, and it needs to be checked out. It’s probably best if you bring Rey too._ Finally admitting the purpose of her call.

Ahh. There it is. He sighs again. His mother knows how… _delicate-_ to put it lightly _-_ his relationship with Rey Jackson is, which must be her reasoning for laying it on thick today. 

Aside from that, Ben finds it strangely coincidental Rose would call after he’s just tried to reassure someone that all the droids here are perfectly safe and in proper working order.

He can already tell how the rest of this day is going to go. Rubbing his hand through his hair a little annoyed, he finally says, “Alright. I’ll make my way over there and I’ll pick up Rey too.

 _Okay, honey. I’ll talk to you later. Stop by for dinner tonight, if you can, and bring Rey._ She demands, before hanging up.

He hangs up and heads out to make a visit to Rey’s place. He thinks sarcastically to himself, t _his will be great._

Nothing has gone according to plan today. One of the AT-AT rides seems to be giving Rose issues and earlier, at today’s update meeting, Dr. Snoke, the geneticist who’s been working with Ben since the reopening and a top investor for the park, told him the new attraction that’s in currently production - which is set to debut in a months time - has fallen behind schedule.

He’s been trying his best to keep its production under wraps but with it falling behind schedule, he’s beginning to think he may need to revisit the drawing board. He runs his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time today, feeling the full weight of his stress and irritation. He's been working so rigorously to keep Sky-Lo Park form meeting an end such as the one its predecessor had.

Running a technologically advanced park is no easy task. He's constantly having to create new innovative attractions that will keep guest enraptured, intrigued, engaged, and willing to come back for more. With the success, and exceedingly exceptional reputation the park has gained over the years, the task of figuring out how to, essentially, out do himself has become more challenging.

Nevertheless, he's certain the new attraction that is underway will far exceed anything that he's ever done, and will possibly change technology and how humans utilizes it forever.

He turns the music up as speeds down the road in his Tesla, trying his best not to get too worked up. After all, Dr. Snoke assured him: ''everything will turn out as it should.'' And who is he to question that. Dr. Snoke has yet to let him down. 

Traveling the route that'll lead him to the edge of the island, he thinks of how Rey Jackson has eased her way into his life and his family like she was always meant to be there.

Her transition into his life had been smooth. She slithered her way into the cracks of his strenuous relationship with his mom, dad, and uncle. And has become the glue that literally holds them all together.

Ben’s relationship with his family has significantly improved over the years thanks to the success of the park. It has been open for nearly five years now and his family has increased their efforts to keep up the success, with Leia acting as a manager more or less. And his father, Han, running shipments to and from the Island.

Rey, the park’s lead mechanical engineer, and his ex-girlfriend - if that’s even what she is - will hopefully help rectify today’s second wrong of the day.

He pulls into the dirt path that leads to her home. Parking and getting out, he pauses to adjust the tie of his suit, mentally and physically preparing himself to face Rey

It’s been almost six months since she officially broke up with him and approximately two months since the last time they’ve had sex.

He tries not to feel smug about that last tidbit, listening while his expensive leather oxfords crunch in the grass as he makes his way toward the little makeshift bungalow at the edge of the island.

“Ben. What’s up?” Rey says, looking up from tuning up her speeder bike. A task in which she is almost always undertaking, aside from tinkering with the droids.

Ben watches as she wipes her hands on the grease towel and moves to descend the steps of her porch. He shoves his hands in his slacks and rocks on his heels as a sudden nervousness overtakes him.

He never knows how she’s going to react around him. Ever since their breakup she’s become- even more- unpredictable than usual. Even though her unpredictably seemed to work in his favor two months ago, he prefers not to push his luck and rather let her take the lead on how their interactions will go.

“Uh,” he scratches the back of his neck then continues with, “one of the AT-AT droids is giving Rose trouble today. You mind coming with me to look at it?” He asks.

Her eyes widen. “I know a quarterly check-up was scheduled for today. No one was injured, right?”

“I don’t think so.” Thinking and hoping that would’ve been mentioned if that weren’t the case.

He visibly sees her relax. 

“Sure. I’ll check it out. Let’s go.” She says. Picking up her tool belt and walking towards his car.

Together they set off towards Mount Snow, the other side of the island where the AT-AT attraction is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Star Wars, Lucasfilm and/or any other unmentioned inspired works (companies/movies/tv shows/studios or titles) depicted in the above/following fictitious story. All rights belong to their respective parties. This writing is for fanfic reading entertainment purposes only. Do not copy.


	3. Chapter 2: What Is Going On?

It’s been three years since she started working here on the island. Ben’s father, Han, rescued her from the clutches of her previous employer, Unkar Plutt; a greedy and malicious man, who only looked out for himself.

Back then, she was scrapping and scavenging for junk parts for less than minimum wage in California. It had just so happened, that Han was on a cargo pickup for an order of vehicle parts at a new business location. He’d seen Rey in the midst of an almost-physical altercation with Plutt and intervened. His intervention resulted in threatening Plutt to shut down his whole business if he didn’t leave Rey alone and retrieve his order.

While Plutt obeyed grudgingly, he left to fulfill his last request. Rey felt compelled to confine in Han, telling him of her parents' abandonment and how she had to survive on practically nothing but what’s been given to her by Plutt no matter how hard she worked. Han listened, and unexpectedly, offered her a job to work at the worlds most technologically advanced droid themed park, claiming that his family owned the well-known Sky-Lo Park.

Rey declined at first and Han got his order and left, but not before telling her she had until the following morning if she were to change her mind.She soon was brought to her senses when Plutt gave her her wages for the night. A meager amount not worth the dirt on the bottom of her shoe, and far less than what she deserved.

Realizing that nothing would change if she stayed, she decided right then and there that her life was not to be spent wasting away in a desert city working to just survive. She left that night to meet Han at his plane, named the _Falcon,_ and flew off to Isle Anch-To, home of Sky-Lo Park.

* * *

The sun is blazing, sending humid sweltering heat to the occupants of Isle Ahch-To. It’s typical weather for the island, but it doesn’t make the heat any less unbearable. Coming from Southern California, Rey isn’t a stranger to heat, but she’s hadn’t experienced a heat like this since coming to the island, the kind of heat that is accompanied with moisture. She doesn’t like it. It makes her feel sticky and gross on top of already feeling sweaty.

Yet, she shouldn’t complain because it doesn’t deter guests and tourist alike from visiting Sky-Lo Park. Since opening, the park has been busy, bustling with many families, teens, and potential investors. Today is no exception as she and Ben pull up to the north side of the park known as Mount Snow, near the AT-AT attraction.

There are many groups of teens, some with their families, and some with friends. Children are running around happily, a few trying to escape their parents to get to the some of the range free droids. There is a group of pre-teens interacting with the space themed Alternate Reality bots. One of the more popular attractions that allows guest to be transported into space using mini advanced holographic projection bots. The experience is so realistic AR glasses aren’t needed. There are props that can be used to accompany the player with the adventure they choose. It looks like the teens playing now are on a rescue mission for the lost space princess.

Many thought Ben was crazy for re-opening this park after its Skywalker Land's downfall more than 35 years ago. But he was inspired and determined to finish the vision his Grandfather, started and failed to accomplish successfully; a place where droids can interact seamlessly with humans using their artificial intelligence. Ben managed to fulfill that exact vision after almost a decade of research, late nights, and many prototypes.

She’s proud of Ben. She wasn’t present for the many years he spent researching trying to perfect his bots and new attractions, seeing as she arrived three years ago. But she’s proud of what he’s accomplished. Rey is proud of her contributions to the success of the park as well. She’s the mastermind behind the newer mechanisms and programming of the droids, putting on and solidifying the finishing touches. Using his designs and prototypes, she combined her engineering and computer skills, making the droids software unbreakable.

She knows that is the reason for Ben’s earlier visit and their impromptu trip to Mount Snow. He needs her to find out what is wrong with the supposed malfunctioned AT-AT. Since their breakup, six months ago, he doesn’t make the trip to her side of the island unless she asks him to. She made that mistake two months ago in a moment of weakness. She looks over at him hoping he doesn’t think about that moment of passion as much she does.

He stops and gestures his arm out.

“After you.”

Passing the ‘temporarily closed’ signed, Rey leads the way to the grassy lot, to the back shed where the tall four-legged robotic transports are stationed.

“Hey guys!” A perky female voice says.

Rose Tico, the transport attraction engineer, waits at the front entrance of the shed to greet and welcome them in.

“Hi Rose. How are you?” Rey asks.

“I’m alright. Just trying to figure out what’s going on with the AT-AT. I was doing the quarterly checks this morning when it just malfunctioned five seconds after powering up.” She responds nodding her head implying for them to follow her.The shed is big and grey on the outside and spacious on the inside. Shelves and hooks with tools line all sides of the walls and work tables are pushed against the far side.

Ben and Rey follow Rose, seeing a large grey boxy shaped chunk of machinery overturned on the ground.

“Wow. So it just fell down?” Rey asks suprised.

“Yep. I don’t understand either. It’s all oiled and gassed up, and the computer chip is still entact. ” Rose explains.

Rey gets to work immediately, pulling tools out of her belt and squatting down to the underbelly of the AT-AT to look inside.

Ben squats down next to her. “You see anything unusual?”

Rey rummages around inside the belly for a few more seconds before coming out and sitting on her heals. She looks to Ben and says, “Nothing looks abnormal or out of place.”

“That’s strange. Why would it just malfunction like that, with no explanation?”

“Oh, there’s an explanation alright. And I’m going to find it.” She says standing up fully.

He smirks at her determination, following her movement to stand himself. 

He knows she’ll get to the bottom of whatever has caused this so called... malfunction. 

He watches her, as she spots something on his shoulder then lightly brushes it off.

“You had some dirt. Can’t have you walking around with dirt on your suit.” She tells him without moving her hand from where it rests.

“No, we can’t have that.” He whispers, looking down at her lips.

“Ahem.” They turn to see Rose looking at them with a knowing look.

Rey snatches her hand away from Ben’s shoulder and says, “Right. So… yeah. I’m going to run some diagnostic test with the circuits. See if I can get power into this thing.” Turning around to get to work, she stops, a sudden movement in her peripheral catching her attention.

She whips her head fully in the direction.

“What is it?” Ben asks.

“I saw something. Hold on.” She replies as she moves toward the tables along the side of the wall.

Squatting down again. She looks into the dark space underneath. She sees the shadow of someone.

Ben squats down next to her.

“Rose, hit the lights.

“On it.” Rose says as she turns away.

When the table lights flick on,the shadow underneath turns into a silhouette as the room becomes illuminated. A silhouette that reveals... a person. Upon closer inspection, the person turns out to be a little girl. A little girl with thick black curly hair, pale skin, freckles, and hazel eyes.


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, for those of you still interested in this story: Thank you!!! Thank you for your interest AND your patience. This story is not abandoned, it just takes a little extra preparation time. 
> 
> Also, as you all know, these fics are my stepping stones back into the world of writing, and I would say out of all my fics (a third will be dropping soon), this one is the hardest. It's so far out there compared to my other Reylo ideas that I think I got ahead of myself with this one. But fear not, I have every intention of following through with this challenge of a project. I just really appreciate you all sticking with me as I find my writing style/voice again, and I hope you're enjoying what you read. 
> 
> Anyway, in rereading (editing & proofreading) I found I definitely could've executed some of the writing in previous chapters MUCH more and just... better. So, if you're coming back to this chapter, I HIGHLY recommend you go back and reread starting from the beginning for a much better flowing reading experience.

Staring into the hazel eyes that look so much like her own has Rey perplexed to say the least. As much as it doesn't make sense she can’t ignore what is right in front of her.

Which was that as far as looks go, this child is - somehow-a mixture of Ben and herself. Her features. Her skin. Her eyes. All parts and pieces of she and Ben, but uniquely thrown together on this…This… child.

Hidden under the dark shadow of the table, the little girl looks to be no more than ten years old. She moves her eyes between Ben and Rey with hesitant awe.

Rey decides she should speak first,“Uh, hi. I’m Rey.” Turning to look over at Ben, she points toward him, “And that’s my friend, Ben. Would you like to come out from underneath there so we can talk?” She asks politely, offering her hand.

The girl looks between the two of them once more before deciding it’s safe. She places her little hand in Rey’s allowing herself to be pulled from under the table.

Rey gasps. In the light the young girl’s features are even _more_ prominent, showcasing delicate facial features. A small nose, round rosy cheeks that are spotted with light freckles. Long thick black hair, with unruly curls that go pass her shoulders.

But it’s still the eyes that captivates Rey and keeps her heartbeat steadily rising. Although, the color of the little girl’s eyes is hazel like her own, it’s the shape she can’t get over. They’re deep and hooded,just like Ben’s, proving- even more- that this child is a combination of him and herself.

But… how?

It doesn’t make any sense. None whatsoever. She, certainly, would’ve known if she birthed his child. Or any -child- for that matter. But she can say, without a shadow of doubt, she most certainly has not.

She doesn’t understand, can't even begin to fathom how any of what she is seeing is possible.

Watching the girl, she sees a sudden shyness overtake her features. The girl can tell she’s being closely analyzed.

The little girl moves her little hand- the one not enclosed in Rey’s- to sweep an untamed curl from her face, revealing to the two onlookers a rather large ear.

Rey looks to Ben. Surely he’s seeing this, seeing what she is. She _has_ to know that he’s seeing the same thing she is.

Though his face shows no reaction. His eyes are wide. She can tell he’s trying to process while not giving anything away, but his eyes and rapid breathing confirms what she needs to know. Ben _is_ , in fact, seeing what she is seeing.

“Who are you?” Ben asks.

Curious as to her response, Rey turns back to look at her.

The girl opens her mouth as though she wants to speak but closes it. Rey kneels down still holding her hand. “It’s okay. Y-you” She takes a deep breath, gathering her thoughts to speak clearly and confidently. “You’re safe with us.” She tells the little girl, who seems to be a little frightened by Ben’s question.

“May you tell us your name?”

Rey feels the young girl squeeze her hand before answering. “M-my name is Kyla.”

Rey smiles. “Kyla. That’s a beautiful name.” Rey doesn’tknow who this girl is or how she came to be in this workshop, but she suddenly feels a, blatant, urge to protect her.

She knows the next question she should ask: who and where are her parents? But she decides that she’ll wait to ask that particular question, not entirely sure she’s ready to know the answer. 

She turns back to Ben again. He’s still looking at Kyla. Accessing her. She can tell by the way he moves his lips and chin that he’s thinking. She wishes she knew what.

“Ben. I think we need to call… someone.” She wasn’t sure, but there has to be someone who’s responsible for caring for her before she arrived here.

Ben continues to stare at Kyla, still not saying anything. Rey stands up fully and touches his arm, then squeezes. “Ben.” She says softly.

He finally looks at her. His expression a mix of anger and sadness. He takes a breath before saying, “I think we need to talk to her somewhere privately. There’s an office up front.”

Rey turns to Kyla. “Do you have anyone we can call for you?”

Kyla shakes her head no.

“Will you come with us?” She asks, hoping she’ll say yes.

Kyla smiles and responds by nodding her head ‘yes’ enthusiastically.

Rey smiles back and gently pulls her as they follow after Ben.

The three of them turn to see Rose walking towards them.

“Sorry. I got a call on the walkie and stepped out. Were you able to figure out wha-“ she stops and looks down to see the little girl standing in-between Ben and Rey.

“Oh. Hello, little one.” Rose greets, curiosity on her face.

Rey sees the exact moment Rose notices what she, herself, had just moments ago. She can only imagine how obvious the resemblance is with Ben and herself standing so close. 

Before she gets a chance to speak on it, Ben says, “We’ll be in the office. Please do not disturb us.” With a strict finality, forcing Rose to only stand there and nod.

“Sorry, Rose. Excuse us. We’ll catch up later. I promise.” Rey assures her, before following Ben into the office up front.

The office is small with white walls and a standard wooden desk, and a chair on each side of it. File cabinets line all along one side of the room.

Ben leads them in ahead of him, before turning to shut and lock the door.

Rey sits Kyla down in the chair while leaning on the desk beside her. She looks up at Ben and watches as he paces back and forth, while running his hands through his hair.

He seems flustered. Too flustered. As if he knows something that she doesn’t.

“Ben. What is it? What’s going on?”

He pauses to look at Rey then over to Kyla. He must’ve picked up on something that Rey has missed because he finally speaks. “I’ll be right back.” He tells them, before sighing and walking out the door.

Rey watches him leave, confused by his reaction.

Kyla moves to sit back fully in her seat, looking with a downhearted expression, as though Ben is disappointed in her.

She doesn’t want to ask her any questions without Ben. She has a feeling that he knows something and isn’t revealing it.

“Is Ben mad at me?” Kyla’s young voice asks, confirming Rey’s suspicion.

Rey finally looks down at her and says, “No, of course not. He’s just… in shock, that’s all.”

“Is it because I look like you and Ben?”

“Y-yeah, actually.” Rey replies, dumbfounded that Kyla knows how obvious the resemblance between the three of them is.

Rey doesn’t understand why this little girl resembles Ben and herself so much and she’s not sure she really wants to know.

Given the gut feeling in her stomach, and Ben’s reaction, it can’t be good. She can’t help but think that however unexpected this little detour of events has been, this little girl’s appearance is no coincidence.

Her thoughts are interrupted as Ben comes back into the office carrying snacks and two waters. After shutting and locking the door again, he sets the drinks and snacks on the desk and tells Kyla and Rey to “dig in.”

Rey wants the chips but her nerves have gotten the best of her, and has her on edge, so she settles for one of the water bottles while Kyla grabs the chips.

“Thank you!” Kyla says to Ben, while quickly stuffing orange cheesy powered puffs in her mouth excitedly.

Ben nods before taking a seat across from Kyla at the head of the desk. He seems to be a bit more calm. He asks “So…, how old are you?”

“I’m six. But Dr. P says I’m as smart as a 12 year old sometimes.” She replies proudly with a full mouth of chips.

“Who is Dr. P, Kyla?” Ben inquires hesitantly.

“He’s the man that takes care of me but he’s not always nice.” She says sucking the cheesy powder from her fingers.

“Where is Dr. P now?” Rey jumps in, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Kyla digs into a second bag of chips.

Rey notices she’s eating like she hasn’t in a while. That tidbit pulls at her own heartstrings, knowing the feeling of going without food for long periods of time.

There’s cheese powder smeared all around her mouth and hands. Rey can tell the snacks are distracting her which seems to be working to her and Ben’s benefit.

“Dr. P is in the lab. I’m not supposed to leave but I heard him talking to the other man and he showed him the picture on that big screen thing. It was you and Mr. Ben.” She finishes, as she continues to munch, not looking up the chip bag.

“I heard Dr. P tell him you’re my DNA parents.” Kyla manages to get out, still chewing her food and looking into the bottom of chip bag for more.

After a moment she finally looks up with a wince, realizing she’s revealed too much.

Rey moves back from the desk.

 _DNA parents_ she said. What the hell does that even mean?

What she’s revealed was not what Rey was expecting -in the slightest- nor what she was ready for.

She turns to look at Ben who doesn’t even look surprised but seems to have the decency to appear disappointed. He’s mirroring his expression from earlier. His thinking face.

Rey can’t seem to understand how Ben can be so calm at this point given what they’ve both just heard. He’s acting as if he knows something and she’s feels she’s the only one in the room who’s clueless.

“Ben. What aren’t you telling me?”

* * *

Weariness. It’s the first thing that he feels in this very moment. He should’ve known after the news from the meeting -earlier today- and his mother’s phone call, that this day was doomed, and would not be getting back on track.

He had only hoped seeing Rey, and her eagerness to fix any and everything, would have brightened his mood and lightened the load of pressure that’s been continuously building up on his shoulders. But instead, that pressure has only doubled.

There are many words he could use to describe his initial reaction to seeing Kyla.

Shocked. Rattled. Disturbed. Perhaps, even amazed. Though, out of all the many words, he actually felt, his mind can only comprehend and conjure up: weariness, and how, undoubtedly, tired he really is.

Tired of the constant weight he bares as a CEO, and all the responsibilities that come with it. Overseeing everyone and everything to make sure safety protocols are, always, being followed to prevent, yet another catastrophe, or any possible lawsuits. The constant pressure to bring forth the newest, biggest, and best invention. And managing employees and investors, while also making sure they’re satisfied, so guests are satisfied, and the park can stay afloat.

He doesn’t regret re-opening the park. But what once started out as a young grandson’s dream to be just like his grandfather, far exceeded what he could’ve ever hoped for, or wanted. His eagerness and determination to re-open Sky-Lo Park, and keep it running smoothly and successfully, cost him his relationships. A relationship with his parents, his uncle, and even Rey. Though, he is on the mend with all of them, it doesn’t give him back the time he’s lost.

Looking at Kyla, is a reminder of what he and Rey could’ve had from the start had he not been so adamant about focusing on work, and pushing Rey away. Rey wanted them to move forward in making things official and start a family, but he only saw that as a roadblock to his future goals. Now, he doesn't blame Rey for breaking up with him after growing tired of the constant false hope he gave her. 

He knows Kyla is -somehow- his and Rey’s. He can’t explain how or why, but he _knows_ she is, and that Snoke is involved in some way.

He’s known Dr. Snoke since college. As his professor back then, he had taken Ben under his wing and mentored him. He’s been by his side ever since, assisting him with his work to restore Sky-Lo Park, until he hired him, officially.

Ben never questioned Snoke or his work, feeling as though he had more than enough experience and expertise to prove himself, but more so -despite their huge age difference, he was his friend. Dr. Snoke believed in him, more than either of his parents or uncle ever did, forcing Ben to realize if he was actually going to pursue Sky-Lo park, he’d need Snoke’s help.

Over the years - as he’s gotten older, he’s noticed Snoke’s manipulative and controlling ways, always overriding his authority to do as he pleases. Ben learned early on not to comment on it, as his decisions always turned out to be the more beneficial route in the end. He owes the park’s success to him all the same. But perhaps, he has let Snoke’s controlling reign last for too long.

If his suspensions are correct, and Dr. Snoke is involved with Kyla’s… creation, then he has surely gone too far. It has him worried for whatever this secret attraction may be.A very tight lid has been kept on Snoke’s plan, always telling Ben, “All will be revealed in due time, my boy.” Every time he inquired. He curses himself for giving Snoke so much power and control. He should have heeded the signs, followed his gut, but instead let his greed for success cloud his judgement all these years.

He looks up at Rey, who’s been patiently awaiting a response to her question. Her big eyes full of worry and fear.

_“Ben. What aren’t you telling me?”_

* * *

He owes a lot to Rey. She has been the mastermind behind a lot of the mechanisms of all the newer droids and interactive attractions. When they made the switch to computerized mechanicsversus mechanical, he used her designs and expertise. Together, they make a great team. He wishes he would’ve remembered and trusted that before pushing her and her wishes for marriage and afamily away.

It’s funny how things work out. They’re really going to need each other if Kyla is really who - or rather - what he suspects she is.

He needs answers. But for now, he settles for answering hers.

“I don’t know much. But I believe Dr. Snoke has something to do with this.” He sits up in the chair resting his elbows on the desk, placing his face in his hands.

“Snoke?!” He snaps up and watches as Rey processes the name and information he’s just revealed.

“You know I never liked that man!” Rey exclaims, pointing a finger at him in irritation.

“I know. I know.” Ben replies. She’s said as much over the years during the very few interactions they’ve all had together. Rey having picked up on Snoke’s more negative qualities much quicker than he had.

“So, you believe he… what?” Not quite sure what to ask or how.

Looking at Kyla, she looks like a normal child, in the flesh. She breathes, for her chest moves up and down and blood, _must_ , run through her veins as she saw for herself how the girl’s cheeks had colored. But no matter how human she is- or may seem-it doesn’texplain _why_ the girl shares her exact eye color and patches of freckles. Nor, why she has the shape of Ben’s eyes, his same thick, yet luscious dark curls, or his skin complexion. It makes no sense.

“I know what you’re asking, Rey. But I don’t have the answer.”He tells her, feeling sad that he can’t give her what she wants. Yet, again.

“Is Dr. Snoke the _really_ tall creepy man?” Kyla asks, licking the cheesy powder from her pinky before moving on to the next finger.

“Yes! You know him?” Ben leans forward, getting ready to hang on to the little girl’s every word, seemingly desperate for any answers she’ll give.

“I’ve seen him in the lab with Dr. P. He’s not nice either.”

Kyla balls up her chip bags, eyes searching for more food.

Rey notices. “How about we get some real food in you, huh?” Smiling sweetly.

Kyla nods her head so fast Ben fears she'll make herself dizzy.

“Alright.” Ben says, “ I’ll call my mother. I think my parent’s house will be the safest place right now. Maybe they can help make some sense of this.”

Rey nods in agreement, knowing this isn’t a situation that just involves she and Ben. Whatever Snoke is up to, it involves the whole park.

“We’ll meet you out in the car. I’m going to go get her cleaned up.”

“It’s okay. I’ll wait. I think we should stay close together right now.” Ben responds, not wanting them out of his sight for too long.

“Alright.” Rey smiles. “We’ll be right out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answers will be revealed in due time, readers 😁
> 
> PS: I never thought I'd be one of those writers that extends one day/scene over multiple chapters because I never liked that as a reader myself, but I guess that's where the saying "don't judge a person until you're in their shoes..." quote comes into play 👀 blah. blah. blah. Y'all know what I mean. 
> 
> Even though each chapter isn't very long, I've found, that this length is my writing limit -per a chapter- and because their is SO much to unpack I can't get it all out without going over that personal limit. So, I hope that doesn't bother any of you too much. If not, then carry on, lovelies!!!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! Any positive or constructive feedback is welcome 😁


	5. Chapter 4: Meetings

The ride to Ben’s parents’ house is quiet, as everyone silently reflects on the day’s events. Driving, Ben flicks his eyes to the rearview mirror, sneaking a glance at the six year old sitting behind Rey. She’s has both hands, and her face pressed to the glass window, looking out toward the ocean with such fascination only a child can harbor. She looks so much like Rey in this moment that he’s unable to stop the small smile from forming on his lips.

His eyes flicker back to the road leading them to his parents. He has no idea what he’s going to tell them about Kyla, nor how they’ll react, especially when Snoke’s name is mentioned. Along with Rey, his parents have shown a blatant dislike for the man, believing that his investment role, and unwavering interest in Ben and the park has been disturbing and disingenuous. He has done his best at keeping his personal and work life separate. But it seems somewhere down the road to success, the lines have and continue to blur, forcing the walls he’s built to slowly lift and trickle within.

Everything in his being is telling him Snoke is up to something far more odious than he could ever imagine. For what reason would anyone have to create or produce a person, or… creation made up of a combination of two people without their consent? He would love to know Kyla’s purpose or reason for being… created -if that’s the correct word- but what perplexes him more than the what, is the _how_.

How is it that Kyla came to be? How is she here in the flesh without being procreated by himself and Rey. Apart from the math not adding up, and Rey being just as flabbergasted by Kyla’a sudden appearance and features just as he was, he knows she didn’t carry her. That there’s no way she fell pregnant and delivered her without telling him. So, it makes no sense, and leaves the question of how? He can’t grasp the whole thing himself, so he doubts his parents would be able to either. 

The Solo residence comes into view. It sits within and atop a tropical grassy hill, surrounded by palm trees, overlooking the west side of the island’s ocean. Its large white exterior and many wide floor-to-ceiling windows coupled with the tropical backdrop, gives off the exact scenic modern view that was intended when Ben had it designed. It’s truly a beautiful sight. The kind that will almost make one forget their troubles and appreciate exactly where they are.

Almost.

Ben huffs as the much grander version of his own home fully comes into view.

“Wow! Is that where you live?” Kyla asks, leaning forward in the middle space between the two adults, pointing toward the house.

“Sit back, Kyla.” Rey says kindly yet firm. “You have to wait for the car to come to a complete stop before you take your seatbelt off, okay?”

Kyla nods, sitting back as told, and jittering from excitement at the possibility of going inside the massive home.

Ben drives the car into the driveway before stopping and turning it off. He turns around to face Kyla.

“Rey or I don’t live here, but my parents do. This is their house.” He explains. “You’re going to meet them and they’re going to be curious about you. Like we were.” He shoots a quick glance a Rey, and she encourages him to continue with a nod. “Rey or myself will be with you the whole time. If it becomes too much just let us know, alright?”

Kyla nods again, sensing the seriousness of Ben’s tone.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

The three of them get out of the car to make their way up to the front door. Ben doesn’t bother knocking, opening it and holding it open to let Rey and Kyla walk in first. Immediately, he gets a whiff of grilled steaks.

“Mmmm. What’s that smell?” Kyla asks hungrily, forgetting her excited curiosity to see what’s inside the big mansion of a house, in favor of seeking out the source of the smell.

“Mmmm, indeed.” Rey answers. "It smells like steaks.” She says with a greedy smile, forgetting that they’re not just there for food. “Come on. It smells like Han is grilling.” Then pulls Kyla by the hand through the entryway toward the back of the house.

Ben stays put, stunned by Kyla and Rey’s similar reaction to food. Features are one thing, but to have the same idiosyncrasies is something entirely different. He’s known Rey for years now and her response to food has always been the same since the day he’s met her: immediate and insatiate. And here, they’ve only met Kyla a mere two hours ago, and it seems she’s already developed her same qualities. Or maybe she already had them. Either way that realization alone, is both pleasing and alarming.

If he’s being honest with himself, having children was never something he wanted until Rey. Then it became a goal he wanted to achieve with her later in life, but it continuously seemed unreachable given his desire to reach his career goals first. When he and Rey would talk, or argue, about their future together, he’d shut down Rey’s adamant pleas for starting a family, then instantly regret denying her. But in those quiet moments after, when he’s left alone stewing in his regret, he’d picture a small infant. An infant that was all Rey with minor features of himself. Out of all the imagining he’s done, he never thought the idea of a little Rey would come to life, and so soon.

_CLASH!_

The sound of something breaking and a small, but definitive, shriek breaks Ben away from his thoughts. _Kyla_. He curses himself for not warning Leia and Han first.

He races toward the sound of the commotion, stopping instantly as he assesses the scene taking place before him:

Outside, on the deck, his mother stands next to an open grill, her hands covering her mouth in shock, broken porcelain pan pieces, and fallen steaks, at her feet. His father stands just next to her, turned around in confusion gripping his grilling fork tightly. Lastly, he sees Kyla peeking out from behind Rey, as she stands in front of her, with one arm wrapped protectively behind her keeping Kyla back and away from the threat of his parents.

Ben approaches slowly, placing a hand on Kyla’s shoulder. She jumps, then relaxes upon realizing who it is. Turning fully around toward Ben, she reaches for him.

Ben doesn’t know what makes him do it. It could be the pure look of helplessness he sees on her face or some unknown paternal instinct he never knew existed, or was capable of, that is calling him to protect and comfort. But whatever the reason, he reaches out just the same, pulling Kyla in and up into his arms as she hugs him tight and buries her face in his chest, locking her arms around him as tight as she can. He hugs her back keeping her close.

“It’s alright. I got you. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” He tells her with confidence, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back.

“What’s going on, Ben?” His mother asks. Confusion has taken over her features now, her deep brown eyes, moving rapidly between Rey, Kyla, and himself.

Instead of answering his mother, Ben speaks to his father. “Can you put that thing down?” He nods his head toward the grilling fork still raised high in his father’s hand. “You’re scaring her.”

Dumbstruck, Han lowers the fork, not aware that he was holding it threateningly. “Uh, sorry, kid. Didn’t mean to… uh, scare the kid.” Han says.

Ben turns to his mother, finally addressing her unanswered question. “We have something to tell you.”

“Maybe we should all sit down.” Rey jumps in, and suggests.

* * *

Hunger has always been her weakness, her stomach always reacting faster than her own brain. Had she not gone years being deprived of food growing up, only to be brought to Isle Ahch-To and given access to it whenever she needed or wanted it, she may have had enough sense to think before just walking in on Han and Leia unannounced, with a little doppelgänger in tow. Her body’s betrayal has led to Kyla’s frightened state and a frazzled Han and Leia. All because she couldn't resist the pull to Han’s famous grilled steaks, that now lay still on the ground. Wasted.

Rey sits down at the six-seated wooden patio table that’s topped with a big green umbrella that will no doubt protect them from the bearing heat of the sun. Ben sits next to her. Kyla comfortable in his arms not wanting to leave, yet still interested in the man and woman that are Ben’s parents, for she takes little peeks.

Rey watches as she gets comfortable in Ben’s lap. It makes her heart stutter seeing Ben so protective and consolatory toward a child. But not just any child. A child that shares something with both Ben and herself. It’s what she always wanted. For him to share the love that he’s given and shown her all these years, with a child of their own.

Han and Leia each take a seat across from her and Ben. Their faces still holding traces of surprise, but just like Ben and herself, curiosity overpowers, for they can’t take their eyes off Kyla as they settle into their own seats. Ben is still speaking soft comforting words to Kyla, that she cannot hear, and she takes that as her cue to start the conversation that she has no idea where it’ll go.

“This is Kyla.” Rey says, placing her hand over Ben’s where it gently rests on Kyla’s back. Ben quietly whispers to Kyla, “Do you want to say hello?” And they all watch as her dark curls drop down then back up with a slow nod before facing everyone at the table. Rey hears the sharp gasps that come from Leia and Han as they get an up close view of the little girl. Rey watches as their minds tries to compute who this girl is. Where she came from. How she came to be here with them in this moment. And why she shares their son’s face along with his ex-girlfriend’s.

Leia’s lips are moving, but no sound is coming out. Rey sees her fingers lightly tap on the table again and again. Counting. She’s counting, trying to make sense of what she’s seeing. Trying to do the math in hopes that it’ll all add up. Conception. Pregnancy. Delivering. And all the time in-between from birth til now. Rey sees the very moment Leia realizes it none of it doesn’t.

“I don’t understand.” Leia confesses.

“We don’t either.” Rey says. “We found her to—” Rey pauses, and gives a small smile. “Well, actually she found us. Kyla, here,” she gestures toward the little girl with a dip of her head, and a soothing pat to the little girl’s arm. “Was hiding in the AT-AT workshop, and has informed us that a Dr. P has been working with _a very tall creepy man_ in a lab. And that we,” she gestures between Ben and herself. “Are her _DNA_ parents.” Rey finishes, hoping that Leia and Han will get the hidden messages underlined in her explanation. She’d rather not go in deep conversation with Kyla present. She doesn’t want to frighten her any further.

“I see.” Is all Leia offers. Han, on the hand, has been quiet as a mouse. Accessing Kyla and the whole situation as something he doesn’t like. Rey understands. She doesn’t like this situation anymore than he does, but Kyla is a child. And as far as she knows, that makes her innocent in all this. Kyla didn’t ask to be here. She was found scared and alone, no doubt having ran away from where she’s supposed to be.

“We thought it best to come here. Wherever she came from, she doesn’t feel safe there.” Ben says.

“You two were right to come here.” Leia tells them sincerely. “I’ll make some phone calls. We need to get Dameron involved.” She sighs, turning to Rey. “If you’re implying who I think you’re implying, and he’s really involved, and possibly the mastermind behind this, then we’re going to need protection.” Leia folds her hands over her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

Snoke being an investor and co-creator to most of the park’s attractions gives him access to countless accounts, forms, and resources. They have nothing to go on here. All they have is a child with barely any information on how she came to be and a man, whom no one likes, except Ben, at the forefront of a scheme that has the power to destroy everything they’ve built. Everyone at the table feels the exasperation Leia is bearing. They’re all privy to what this could mean. A repeat of Skywalker Land.

Everyone except Kyla, who keeps eyeballing the two remaining steaks sitting on the grill, forgotten.

Han, the only one who noticing what’s caught the little girl’s attention asks, “you hungry, kid?”

Kyla nods her head like a bobble head.

“Alright, alright. Don’t make your head fall off.” And he gets up to make her a plate, but pauses.

Kyla, throws her head back in laughter. And it’s the most adorable high pitched sound Rey has ever heard. She finds herself smiling too. Han, turns back around and neither he can deny the joyous sound. He smiles. And Rey knows that Han is just as gone as she and Ben were. Are.

“I’ll uh… fix you a plate too, Rey. I’m sure you’re hungry too.” He says.

“Yes, please. Thank you!”

“I’ll help.” Leia says, smoothly getting up to assist her husband.

Rey watches as they speak quietly, and maneuver around each other to put various grilled vegetables and fruit on plates. But as she quietly watches, one thing stands out. Han’s quiet comment of: “I have a bad feeling about this.” That’s not quite so quiet. And she can’t help but to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr now 😁  
> https://anonimiss1.tumblr.com/?og=1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Star Wars, Lucasfilm and/or any other unmentioned inspired works (companies/movies/tv shows/studios or titles) depicted in the above/following fictitious story. All rights belong to their respective parties. This writing is for fanfic reading entertainment purposes only. Do not copy.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr   
> https://anonimiss1.tumblr.com/?og=1


End file.
